Explicit
by StarCannon
Summary: Clark is injured in a serious accident that effects his whole way of life. cLaNa FiC!
1. ChApTeR 1

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE!!!!! :o)  
  
A.N. Here u go peeps! The next Clana story by Electric Spyro! I hope everyone who liked my other one reads this one. Please R & R. This takes place after my other story " Trepidation " so u might want to read that one if u haven't already. I guess u wouldn't really have to though..... Anywayz, on with the story! Thanx lots 2 David J. Duncan for beta readin'! :o)  
  
" Come on Lex - the speed limit is 45." Clark said as he sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Lex's Porsche.  
  
Lex smiled glancing at Clark and looking at him through his sunglasses. " Live a little Clark."  
  
" I wouldn't say 'living a little' is going 60 in a 45 mph zone."  
  
" Just trying to get back in time."  
  
" You're that eager to get back to Smallville?" Clark asked amazed.  
  
Lex glanced over and Clark again. " Isn't everybody?"  
  
Clark didn't say anything. Actually he was glad he was going back home. It was finally summertime in Kansas and he had spent the first week of it in Metropolis trying to sort out all the college papers he'd had. Lex was generous enough to help him and his family by helping with getting scholarships. He was happy that his dad was finally starting to see who Lex really was.  
  
The Porsche sped down the road making Clark feel as though he were testing a rollercoaster. He looked out at the scenery - typical Kansas farmland with a sunset in the background turning everything to a shade of deep gold. The sky was a swirl of blues, purples, and reds. He gave a relaxing sigh.  
  
Suddenly Lex slammed on the brakes. " Shit!"  
  
Clark looked at the road - meteor rocks were skattered all over it. He could feel the pain that they injected go into him.  
  
The car got caught in them and went spinning across the road, flipped over once, and smashed into a small ditch.  
  
Lex coughed and looked around. The hood of the car was dented inward and the windshield had a giant gash in it. He touched his lip and found it was bleeding. " Clark?"  
  
Lex slowly opened his car door and got out. Then he clumsily walked over to Clark's door and opened it. Clark was leaned to one side, blood coming from a gash in his forehead. He was unconsious.  
  
Lex pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the Smallville hospital, taking deep breaths do to the fact that the crash nearly scared him to death.  
  
A nurse answered, " Hello? Smallville Medical Center."  
  
" This is Lex Luthor. Me and a friend are stuck out at mile marker 143. I think my friend's unconsious."  
  
" Alright, we'll have an ambulance out there right away, Mr. Luthor." the nurse said quickly.  
  
" Thanks." Lex hung up the phone. He sighed and looked back at Clark. " Guess we're gonna be a little late."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Later that day, Martha and Jonathan Kent arrived at the Smallville Medical Center. Lex saw them and walked over to them. " Mr. and Mrs. Kent I -"  
  
" What the hell did you do to my son?" Jonathan snapped out before he could finish. Lex swallowed, " There were some meteor rocks on the road, Mr. Kent. The car hit them and veered off course. I swear I -"  
  
" If anything happened to Clark -"  
  
" Jonathan, please.." Martha trying to calm her husband down.  
  
Lex spoke up, " It's okay Mrs. Kent." he looked at Jonathan. " If something happened to Clark I'll be more than happy to pay for it. It was completely my fault and I'm sorry."  
  
There was a moment of silence before a doctor approached them. " Are you the Kent boy's parents?"  
  
" Yes, we're Clark's parents - is he alright?" Martha asked urgently.  
  
The doctor stared at Martha as if he was trying to plan what words he wanted to say.  
  
Martha held her breath. " Is he - did he -"  
  
" He's unconsious, but not dead." the doctor finally said. Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Jonathan then asked, " So when can he come home?"  
  
" Uh - I'm afraid he can't. Not yet anyway."  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" He has suffered some damage to the head."  
  
" Damage? What kind of damage? Is he gonna be alright?" Jonathan asked quickly.  
  
The doctor pushed his thin glasses up to the top of his nose. He tried to remain as calm as he could. " Your son is - his sight is - it's gone."  
  
" What?!" Lex said. Surely this wasn't true? He was in the same accident and came out with a few cuts and bruises.  
  
" Not permantly - we hope. Dr. Brice is bandaging his eyes up right now."  
  
" What are the chances that he'll get his sight back?" Jonathan asked.  
  
" There is a 60% chance that he will get his sight back." the doctor said looking as though he was glad to get it off his chest.  
  
Martha buried head in Jonathan's chest. He wrapped an arm around her.  
  
" If you'd like, we'll notify you when he wakes up." the doctor offered kindly.  
  
" Thank you." Jonathan said.  
  
The doctor smiled and walked away.  
  
Joanthan glared at Lex. Lex took the message and casually left leaving Jonathan and Martha in the hallway waiting to hear more about their son.  
  
A.N. Hey, did you like it? Hate it? Think it needed a little something? I have to know so please PLEASE review! I luv reviews! Thanx! :o) 


	2. ChApTeR 2

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.N. Hey, just wanted 2 say a little something to:  
  
MP119: Yeah, the docs would be a little curious about him but, as you'll see in this chapter, they aren't. This kinda explains why. Thanx 4 de review!  
  
LL: The Clana is in here but I always like to keep the fluffy parts for last *hint hint* lol. I promise it'll be in here though sooner or later. There is a little in this chapter 4 ya. Thanx 4 de review!  
  
Silence-endlessecho: I'm so unbelievably happy you like this fic! I kinda took your advice on slowing down and I guess it worked. I reviewed one of your stories. I liked it. Thanx 4 de reivew!  
  
MRP: You're on the right track...keep readin' it! Thanx 4 de review!  
  
Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental: All I gotta say is lol! Hope u like it! Thanx 4 de review!  
  
Well, now that's cleared up, I also wanted to say that, if you're wondering, I got this idea from the TV show M*A*S*H (it's a very good show - watch it!). There is an episode where someone in that goes blind and it sounded really cool so that night I started writing this. K - on with the fic ya'll!  
  
Oh yeah, this takes place before Accelerate. And Clark and Lana are STILL not together - yet. lol :o)  
  
@*@*@*@*@  
  
Jonathan and Martha waited patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been almost three hours. No one came to check on them. No one came to notify them. They just sat and wondered worriedly about their son and hoped he would be alright.  
  
They could hear the clicking of the doctors shoes outside the room. They held their breath hoping the doctor would walk into their room and say that Clark had woken up, but they never did. They only rushed past, not even once glancing in their direction.  
  
Martha, being a mother, sat quietly thinking of all the possible reasons they hadn't told them Clark woke up. He was worse off then they thought, they forgot about him, or, probably the worst thought of them all, Clark had made an amazing recovery and his body was incredibly strong. What if that's what is was - they noticed Clark was " diffrent ". Maybe Dr. Bryce was the only checking on him. She hoped that was the case.  
  
Jonathan's thoughts were about the same. He sighed and moved around uncomfortably in seat. Many times he would stand up, pace a while, and then sit back down next to his wife.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Bryce walked over to the door, opened it, and walked calmly over the couple, simpering slightly.  
  
" Dr. Bryce, is Clark awake?" Jonathan asked as he and Martha urgently approached the doctor.  
  
" Yes, he's awake." she said happily. " His sight is still gone, we've told him about it. He wants to speak to you. I'm sure you'd like to speak to him?"  
  
" Oh, yes of course." Martha said smiling. She was glad to know her son was awake.  
  
Jonathan, however, said, " What about his blood? Did you inject an IV?"  
  
Dr. Bryce sighed, erasing the smile she'd had off her face. " I did inject an IV but it only has water in it to keep him hidrated. He shouldn't need any blood. Other then his blindness, he only has a few minor cuts."  
  
" Thank you." Jonathan said as he ushered Martha out the door.  
  
" You're welcome. He's in room 828." Dr. Bryce added.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Clark sighed. Everything was black. Pitch black. Darkness. Faded into even more darkness. He lay in his bed, thinking about nothing in particular except things like wondering where everyone was and why no one had come to see him. He realized that being blind must be very lonely at times.  
  
" Clark?"  
  
Clark jerked away from his dream world as he heard his mother. " Mom?"  
  
" Clark!" she raced over to him.  
  
He felt her warm hand on his. He smelled her perfume. He sensed her presence, bringing him an instant sensation of happiness. " Is Dad here?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, Son. I'm here too." Clark felt his father's rough hand on his other hand. He also felt him next to him. He smiled. Just knowing that his parents were there was a relief.  
  
" You okay, Honey? You need anything?" Martha asked curiously. " No, I'm fine. I just was thinking..." His voice trailed off.  
  
" What? What is it?"  
  
" I just - what if this blindness is permanent? Or what if I can see again, but I lose my x-ray vision and my heat vision? What happens if I lose that?"  
  
There was a short pause as everyone tried to take in what Clark was saying.  
  
Jonathan finally said, " We can't say for sure, Clark. All we know is 'what ever will be, will  
  
be'."  
  
" Don't think about that, Clark. Just think about the good things." Martha stated giving his hand a slight squeeze. " Like - you'll be coming home soon. And I'll make your favorite meal for dinner."  
  
Clark did a sort of half-smile, half-oh-well look. " I just hope this is done quick. When can I come home? Isn't it kind of risky leaving me here?"  
  
" Dr. Bryce has been the only one looking in on you and since she already knows about your blood, it isn't to risky. Besides, the meteor rocks must be still in you or else that IV wouldn't be injected." Martha said. " We'll get you home as soon as possible, Son," Jonathan added.  
  
Just then, a nurse came in. " Mr. Kent has a visitor."  
  
" Bring them in." Clark agreed, hoping that someone would tell him who it was. He didn't have to hope long.  
  
" Lana, " Jonathan said surprised.  
  
" Yeah, Lex told me about the accident when he came into the Talon. I'm really sorry, Clark."  
  
" It's okay." Clark replied, sitting up in his bed even though it really didn't make a difference to him.  
  
" Well, we better talk with Dr. Bryce about getting you out of here." Jonathan said. He and Martha said bye to Lana and Clark as they left the room.  
  
" So," Clark said. He wasn't really sure what to say. He knew he probably looked really stupid with the bandage over his face.  
  
" How do you feel?" Lana asked.  
  
Clark could hear her shoes walking closer to him. He tightened up a little. Last time he'd talked to her, they had kissed. What was she planning this time? " I feel a little shook up but, other then the fact that I can't see anything, I'm alright."  
  
He heard her laugh. " Yeah, it must be really mind-changing: having no sight."  
  
" Yeah. It definitely has its disadvantages," he agreed, wishing he could see her beautiful face. He wanted to just look at her one more time. She was so mesmerizing. He tensed up even more when he felt her soft hand holding his. " It'll be okay, Clark. You'll get through this." " I hope," he said.  
  
" Yeah, I do too," she concurred quietly. He tried to control his breathing. She knew she was really close to him. He could feel it. She kissed his cheek softly and slowly.  
  
He felt as if he was he was melting. He found himself smiling.  
  
Then she pulled away.  
  
" Get well. See ya later, Clark." she walked away.  
  
" Yeah, see - er - uh - later." he said stupidly. He felt her smile and her slight giggle. " Bye,  
  
Clark."  
  
" Bye, Lana." he said, giggling at his own stupidity.  
  
After he heard the door shut, he sighed and slid back down into his bed. ' Well, at least one thing went right today.' he thought to himself. Then he relaxed himself and fell into a dreamy sleep. A.N. It was alittle long but I hope u liked it! R & R!!! :o) 


	3. ChApTeR 3

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.N. Here's the next chapter. I'm so unbelievably happy you like it! Yay! lol. Guess what? THERE'S MORE CLANA IN THIS ONE!! Yay! :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Clark will be out of here very soon, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Dr. Bryce said showing the two concerned parents out the door of the room they had been in. While Clark had been love-strucked by Lana, Mr. and Mrs. Kent were discussing about their son's health.  
  
" How soon is that, Dr. Bryce?" Jonathan asked eagerly.  
  
Dr. Bryce smiled, " As long has he doesn't suddenly become unconcious or disappear, I'm sure he'll be out of here by dinner."  
  
" Oh, thank you. Thanks so much, Dr. Bryce. This accident has been so stressful on this family already and - well - if you hadn't been here, it'd probably be a whole lot more complicated." Martha said glancing at Jonathan who siliently agreed.  
  
" I understand, Mrs. Kent. I'm happy to say that health-wise, Clark is perfect. I don't know what your secret is." said Dr. Bryce.  
  
" Well, we really don't either. Guess it's just natural." Jonathan said laughing a little. They soon made their way towards the main desk and Clark's room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark lay in his bed half asleep listening intentively to the sounds around him. He suddenly heard the door and snapped out of his daze. " Who's there?"  
  
" Clark, calm down. It's only the guy who got you in this mess in the first place."  
  
" Oh, Lex," Clark sighed a little.  
  
" So, you doing alright?"  
  
" By alright do you mean, ' Starving and ready to get home and eat?'" Clark could feel Lex's smile.  
  
" Yeah, I see where you're coming from. I'm a little ravenous myself. Think they'd serve a rich billionare a free meal?"  
  
" Some how, I don't think so." Clark said glad to smile again.  
  
" Seriously Clark, I'm really sorry for - everything. I swear I didn't see those rocks. I -"  
  
" Lex, you don't have to appologize. I'll be fine."  
  
" I really hope so." Lex said. He said it in such a way that made Clark feel hopeless and determined and the same time. He'd have to get his sight back. He just had to.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark was later released from the hospital and rushed excitedly home to his parents where they had spaghetti and meatballs - a favorite at the Kent farm.  
  
" Wow, mom, this great." Clark stated shoving another whole forkful into his awaiting mouth.  
  
" I'm glad you like it." Martha said happily.  
  
They finished eating and afterwards, Chloe and Pete stopped by to ask about Clark and kept him company. Lana hadn't come around, but Clark hadn't expected her to. She'd already visited him once, why would she want to again?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark guessed it was about nine at night. He was sitting on the couch just thinking (which was about the only thing he wanted or felt like he could do). He heard his mother washing the dishes and guessed his father was around somewhere. Although he couldn't see it, he knew he was home.  
  
He stood up and grabbed the walking stick his father had lent him. He slowly made his way out to the porch and sat on the porch swing.  
  
It was a cool, calm evening. He felt the wind swirl around him and breathed in the sweet, mellow air.  
  
" Clark?"  
  
Clark jumped slightly and looked around dumbly remembering he couldn't see. He knew that beautiful voice though. " Lana? Wh - what're you doing here?"  
  
" I was gonna stop by and make sure you're okay. You seemed kinda uncomfortable at the hospital."  
  
" Yeah, I'm great." Clark said even though he knew he really wasn't.  
  
" Really?" Lana said.  
  
Clark tensed up again when he felt the swing shift a little. Lana had sat down next to him. He immediately told himself to relax. " Well, I don't know..."  
  
" Come on, Clark. You can tell me."  
  
Clark paused, " What does tonight look like?"  
  
" What does it look like?" Lana asked confused.  
  
" Yeah, I mean, in my mind, it looks quiet. And the sky is pitch black and the stars and moon are shining so bright. No clouds. Just the clear sky. And the fireflies are out, glittering and twinkling. Making everything - magical. And - and it's one of those nights that makes you wish you were young forever."  
  
It became silent after that. Silent except for a cricket in the background. Then, Clark unexpectly felt Lana's hand lace through his. He felt a shock go through his body. And she whispered to him, " That's exactly what it looks like."  
  
Clark grinned from ear to ear. He knew she was smiling back.  
  
And that's how they stayed - sitting next to each other, listening to the night and enjoying every minute of it. 


	4. ChApTeR 4

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.N. Okay peeps! Here's another chapter. In this one, it might be useful to read my other story, " Trepidation". Otherwise, you probably won't have a clue what I'm talking about. But, you can read on anywayz I guess. Chow 4 now! :o)  
  
Clark woke to the usual sounds of the farm-life - a rooster, birds chirping happily. His head hurt a little, but he guessed that was from his blindness. He sat up and carefully made his way to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~* Coming down the stairs, Clark changed and walked slowly to the kitchen.  
  
" Clark, you're up a little early." Clark heard his mother say."  
  
" Yeah, well, I can't really tell what time it is."  
  
" It's 6:00."  
  
Clark felt a little surprised. "I'm up at six on a day with no school? When did that happen? Do you need any help with anything?"  
  
" Thanks for offering, Sweetheart, but I'm allset. Your Dad is around to help me. Now why don't you sit down and relax? This week will go by faster than you know it. " Martha said helping Clark to the couch in the living room.  
  
Clark smiled and thanked Martha for helping him. But some how, he seriously doubted this week would go even close to fast.  
  
*~*~*  
  
About an hour passed. Clark got bored. He thought of everything there was to think of. Well, except for sight. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he never could see again. If he'd have to learn to be blind. If he couldn't see his family or friends ever again. He was afraid that if he thought about it, he would be lost from the world. Thinking about college and his daydreams of Lana were the only things keeping Clark from falling away into a secret oblivion.  
  
Just then, Clark heard his mother say, " Oh, Lex. Come in, I'm sure Clark will be happy to see you. He's in the livingroom, resting."  
  
" Thanks, " Lex said. Clark heard the wooden floors crack. He guessed that Lex was making his way into the livingroom.  
  
" Hey, Lex," Clark said with no emotion.  
  
" You're getting pretty good at that, Clark. Now grow out your hair and act ignorant and you'll be an exact replica of my father."  
  
Clark smiled, " What brings you here?"  
  
" Well, I have some news."  
  
" Good, or bad?" Clark asked wishing and hopeing it was good.  
  
Lex sat down in the nearest chair, choosing to ignore the question. " The meteor rocks that were scattered across the road hadn't always been there. It seems that a truck or something must have spilled them while they were driving."  
  
" So?" Clark asked.  
  
" So, no one is suppose to handle the rocks except for who?"  
  
" Well, the only people I know of would be you and -"  
  
" My father." Lex interupted. " Once again my father his hiding something from me. I tried to ask him about it, but he insisted he has nothing to do with it."  
  
" Maybe it really wasn't your father. Maybe someone's moving them illegally." Clark suggested even though he knew he was probably wrong.  
  
" No, this is something that has my father's name written all over it. I know it's him."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Lex finally spoke, " Well, I just thought you'd like to know what caused your temporary blindness."  
  
" Yeah," Clark said automatically.  
  
" I'll talk to you later, Clark." Lex stood and was about to leave.  
  
" Alright. Hey Lex?" Clark quickly added.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What're you gonna do if you find that your dad really was the one that was moving the rocks?"  
  
" Nothing that he wouldn't do to me. Later, Clark."  
  
" Later," Clark said before he heard the screen door close.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Night came again. Lex angrily burst into his father's study. Lionel looked up at him from behind his book. " Yes, Lex?"  
  
" Why are trying to hide this from me?" Lex snapped out.  
  
" Hide what, son?" Lionel said calmly closing his book and setting it on the table.  
  
" The meteor rocks on the road. I know you did it. Where were you taking them? The caves? A new warehouse? Metropolis?"  
  
To Lex's surprise, Lionel smiled and stood up, " Honestly, Lex, you know I'm not that messy. If I wanted to hide something from you I'd do it a whole lot cleaner then this."  
  
" Tell me the truth, dad - were you responible for the rocks on the road?"  
  
Lionel walked up to Lex. They were inches apart. Their serious faces staring down each other.  
  
Lionel finally spoke, " No."  
  
" Then who was it?"  
  
" Let me see, who else would want to move the rocks so badly that they might even risk spilling a few?" Lionel said. " And who would want to break out of jail a few days ago to do it?"  
  
Lex thought for a moment before realizing, " DMX.".  
  
Lionel grinned a little and walked past Lex putting his hand on his shoulder and then leaving the room.  
  
Lex stood there. Great, the DMX were back. Exactly what the Luthors and the Kents didn't need right now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That same night, it rained. Clark layed in his bed thinking about the rain. It could be so deadly, but so calm and sweet. It was almost as magical as being with Lana. He sighed happily remembering what had happened with Lana and him the last time it had rained.  
  
And with those thoughts in mind, he fell into a soft, quiet sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.N. See? If you haven't read my first story, you probably don't know who DMX is or what happened to Clark and Lana in the rain last time (lol). Well, to find out who DMX is, read chapter 2 of my story "Trepidation". If you want to find out what the rain, Clark, and Lana have to do with each other, read chapter 9 in that same story. Or you could read the whole thing cuz it's a good story (in my opinion at least). K - chow 4 now! :o) 


	5. ChApTeR 5

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.N. Hey everybody!! Here ya go! Hope you like it! Thanx 2 all the new reviewers to my stories especially Cherry! Thanx 4 the super nice e-mail! lol.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day came. Clark didn't have anyone visit him until the afternoon when Pete came by. He'd heard about the meteor rocks being the cause of Clark's blindness and, just like Clark and his parents, was worried about it.  
  
" Clark, if the rocks did this, then what's gonna happen to your sight?" Pete asked sitting down in on the couch in the loft. Clark had spent the whole day in the loft. He felt safer there. Something about it was more comfortable.  
  
" That's what I wondered about, Pete. I'm not even sure if I'll see again much less shoot fire see through walls." Clark said worriedly pacing the floor of the loft.  
  
" Clark, I hate to say it, but this doesn't sound to great."  
  
" Yeah, and Lex called today and said his father told him DMX is behind the transporting of the meteor rocks. He thinks that they broke out of jail and are planning to do something drastic with the rocks."  
  
" Well, at least they don't have Lana." Pete said glad to say something positive.  
  
" Not yet anyway." Clark said crashing down on Pete's only attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
" Clark, you gotta do something about this depression you've got." Pete said standing up.  
  
" What depression?"  
  
" I've never seen you so - pitiful."  
  
" Pete, I was just recently told that I might not ever see my friends or family again. You think I'm suppose to be happy about that?" Clark shot out a little harder then he'd ment to.  
  
" At least you could look at the brighter side. You're always thinking about the bad stuff."  
  
" You're right, Pete. I think this is all getting to my head." Clark said slowing finding his way to the couch that Pete had just got up from.  
  
"Relax, Man, you gotta relax," Pete said hypnotically.  
  
*~*~*  
  
{An hour and a half later}  
  
Clark actually did manage to settle down a bit. The two guys talked about a few upbeat things for a while.  
  
Then a familiar voice called... "Pete?"  
  
Clark and Pete both jerked their heads towards the new voice. Clark suddenly reminded himself he couldn't see. But he knew that voice perfectly.  
  
" Hey, Lana," Clark said showing a small grin.  
  
" Man, Lana, I've been here for an hour and a half and I couldn't even get a smirk out of him. You're good." Pete said noticing Clark smile.  
  
There was a slight pause. Clark wasn't sure what was going on so he asked, " What brings you here, Lana?"  
  
" I just wanted to talk. I thought you might be kinda bored since you can't really go anywhere. But I guess since Pete's here -"  
  
" No. No, I was just leaving I - I have to get home. My dad hates it when I'm late for dinner." And with that, Pete quickly left.  
  
Clark knew he just wanted him and Lana to be alone together. Pete was just one of the many people who could see the obvious feelings that Clark felt for Lana.  
  
" So, how's it been?" Lana asked.  
  
Clark stood and walked over to the window of the loft. " Well, Lex found out that the rocks that caused his car to crash were spilled from a truck probably driven by DMX."  
  
" Oh my gosh, do you think they'll catch them?" Lana said.  
  
Clark felt her presence next to him. " I hope so," he sigh, " I don't think it matters much though."  
  
" Why would you think that?" she asked almost amazed.  
  
" Whatever happens, my sight's still - gone." he said feeling even worse when he admited it.  
  
" You can't give up, Clark." Lana grabbed his hand. " I never have."  
  
Clark smiled again. It felt good to smile. Much better then frowning and falling deeper into the never-ending abyss that pushed him away from everyone who he cared about. Where would all that get him? Nowhere. Smiling and being with Lana felt better. Much better.  
  
" Yeah," he said squeezing Lana's hand slightly. He knew she was smiling.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" So 5 and 10. That's - that's -"  
  
" 15, Stupid. 15 more crates! Any kindergartner could tell ya that."  
  
" Sorry, Boss I -"  
  
" Shut up and get the rest of the crates." Strike shouted to his assisstant, Larson.  
  
Larson jumped and quickly obeyed his orders.  
  
Strike turned around and looked at his new hideout - a two story warehouse made mostly of some sort of metal. It was a little rusted and the windows were broken out but it was perfect to store all the rocks he'd gotten easy from one of the places where Lionel Luthor kept it. A devilish grin appeared across his face when he remembered how simple it was to break out of jail, steal a truck, fill it with meteor rocks, and rush it to this place. Like taken candy from a baby.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Larson had accidently dropped a case of meteor rock. Strike turned to look at them imediately exchanging his grin, for a straight stare.  
  
" What the f -"  
  
" Sorry, Boss - really sorry. It - it was just a little heavy."  
  
" Get Yosh to help you then." Strike said trying to calm himself. " I can't make the same mistakes I did last time. I won't make the same mistakes I did last time."  
  
A.N. Reviews are my second most favorite thing (money is the first. lol)! :o) 


	6. ChApTeR 6

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Thanx Cherry! Ur so nice! I'll update as fast as I can! Oh, and LL, sorry ur goin' back 2 school. That stinks. :o( Hopefully this chapter will make u happy! It has Clana!! ;o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was Thrusday. Clark woke up and, by the afternoon, had found his way back to the loft. He sat on the couch. Nothing to do. Nothing to think about. Nothing to say. No one to say it to. He felt really lonely. When he was up here before, he'd look through his telescope at the sky and wonder what he would've been like if he'd stayed on Krypton. If he would've stayed on Krypton, his eyes would be fine. He would never have to worry about being a freak. He'd be just like everyone else. But, for some reason, being here, on Earth, seemed to be the best choice. Maybe he would never fit in, but it was his home - his true home.  
  
Suddenly Clark smacked himself back into reality. He just remembered the Smallville Summer Festival. Tonight was the Festival Dance. Before he'd gotten into that car accident, he'd been thinking about asking Lana if she wanted to go. Now it was no use. She probably had someone else to go with anyway. Damn, he really wanted to go too. Forget that.  
  
A breeze flew into the loft. It swirled all around him. For a split second, he actually felt pretty happy. But as soon as the wind died down, his depression made him sink back in his boredom. 'This week, by far, has to be the worst one I've ever had.' Clark thought to himself as he fell back into the couch and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The giant warehouse was now stuffed with glowing green meteor rock and Strike was thinking up his next plan.  
  
He stood, with his hands behind him, next to the piles of rock lost in thought. Clark Kent seemed to act very strange when he came close to the meteor rocks. Maybe he was allergic - but maybe not.  
  
Strike was never one to cross out the supernatural. Clark Kent was very diffrent. Diffrent could be valuable. That Kent kid could be much more useful than that girl he'd kidnapped before. She'd only been taken because she new to much. Besides, why bother with the little fish when you can catch the whole whale?{lol. totally made that fish thing up! :op}  
  
'Yes, that's it,' Strike thought devilishly, 'I'll get the Kent Boy, uncover his secrets, earn my weight in cash, and then - kill him.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark woke up. He didn't move though. He just stayed in his position. He was planning to fall back asleep, but then he heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
" Hi, Clark," Lana's voice said softly.  
  
" Oh, Lana. What time is it?" Clark asked quickly sitting up.  
  
" About 9. The Smallville Summer Fest Dance was tonight. Sorry you missed it, Clark."  
  
A disappionting pain slid through him. He sighed, " Yeah, was it fun?"  
  
" Oh, I guess. I didn't stay for too long. Pete and Chloe are still there."  
  
" Why aren't you still there?" Clark asked curiously.  
  
" I just couldn't stand having fun and dancing while you're here, in your Fortress of Solitude, going through probably the most miserable time in your life."  
  
The way she said it didn't make Clark feel any better. In fact, it made him feel a little worse. " Yeah, I just keep wanting this week to pass."  
  
" The more you wish for it, the farther it seems."  
  
" Exactly."  
  
A short awkward pause. Clark could hear rustling and clicking and wondered what Lana could possibly be doing. Suddenly, he heard music.The song was " Everything " by Lifehouse - one of his favorites.  
  
" Wanna dance, Clark?"  
  
Clark played those words over and over again in his mind. ' Wanna dance, Clark?'  
  
" Sure, I'd love to." he said smiling.  
  
Lana's hand grabbed his and pulled him up from the couch. She lead him to the middle of the moonlit-filled room. Then, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly.  
  
Clark placed his hands on her waist and lowered his head a little so he could lean it against Lana's. He tried to convince himself this was real. He smiled the biggest smile he'd done all week. Happiness drowned out his pity. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. How could it be any better than this?  
  
" Feeling better, Clark?" Lana asked grinning.  
  
" Oh, yeah," Clark replied. " I'm feeling much better."  
  
~  
  
cause you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
~  
  
you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
~  
  
you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
~  
  
you're all I want  
  
you're all I need  
  
you're everything  
  
everything  
  
~  
  
and how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this?  
  
~  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. Hehehehehehehehe. Couldn't help doin' a little songfic there. It makes it even more fluffy when you listen to " Everything " while your reading that Clana part. Trust me - I was listenin' 2 that song while I was proof reading and I was like, " Awww..." lol.  
  
(o: ~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~Happiness~* :o) 


	7. ChApTeR 7

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Thanx everybody! You guys make me so happy! Here you go!:  
  
*~*~*  
  
1:00 a.m.  
  
Clark tossed and turned on the couch in the loft. It was more comfortable up here. It was more his room then his own bedroom was. Still it didn't help him sleep any easier. He hated going to sleep knowing that he wouldn't able to see the sun when he got up. It sucked. It really did. But, the week was almost over. ' Just get me through this week. Please, get me through this week.' he thought in his head.  
  
Suddenly, Clark heard a noise. Like someone trying to walk quietly up the stairs.  
  
" Lana?"  
  
No answer. The noise stopped.  
  
" Mom? Dad?"  
  
No answer.  
  
" Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
Still no answer. Clark shrugged it off and tried to fall back asleep. Then, it started again.  
  
" Who's there?" Clark said a little louder this time. He sat up hopeing he could here the noise better. It stopped once again. Usually, in a situation like this, Clark would use his x-ray vision to see if he could spot a person. But now, without any real defense except super strength, Clark felt like any normal teenager would - cautious.  
  
A million thoughts crossed his mind - none of them good. He tried to thrust them out of his thought and focused on what the noise actually was. ' Come on, Clark. Don't wimp out. It's probably nothing. It's probably just a wild animal or something.'  
  
While Clark was hollucinating about the source of the noise, the real noise- maker slyly creeped behind him. Then, like lightening, the intruder wrapped a handkerchief around Clark's mouth.  
  
Clark quick reacted by grabbing the person's hands from around his face but I pain shot instantly inside him. It was the meteor rocks. Clark felt himself getting dizzy. His whole body ached. He couldn't take much more of this. Within a few seconds, Clark blacked out and was totally at mercy to his attacker and co-leader of the DMX gang - Larson.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hi, Chloe. This is Martha Kent. Is Clark at your house?"  
  
" Uh - no. No, last time I saw him was yesterday. In the loft. Why?"  
  
" Well, he said something about sleeping in the loft last night, and when I went in there to see if he was awake yet, he was gone."  
  
Chloe woke up a little more. She'd just gotten up a few minutes ago and was definitely not a morning person. She looked over at her father and Lana at the table eating breakfast. Lana imediately stopped eating and looked up and Chloe curiously.  
  
" I - I wish could help, Mrs. Kent. I'll be looking out for him. Did you call Pete?"  
  
" Yeah. Lex, too." Mrs. Kent said worriedly giving Jonathan a glance that told him, ' Nope, he's not over there either.'  
  
" Listen, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine, okay?"  
  
" Yeah, let me know if you find him."  
  
" No problem."  
  
" Thanks, Chloe."  
  
" Sure. Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
As soon as Chloe hung up the phone, Lana spoke, " Was that Mrs. Kent?"  
  
" Yeah, they can't find Clark. Last time they saw him, he was in his loft and this morning he was gone. He's not at Pete's and he's not at Lex's."  
  
Lana didn't feel like eating anymore. Chloe and Lana were thinking the same thing - DMX. Chloe's father, however, hadn't caught on. He continued eating his scrambled eggs and stated, " That Kent kid is a responsible boy. He's probably just taking a walk or something."  
  
" Uh, Dad?"  
  
" Yes, Sweetie?"  
  
" Lana and I are gonna go help the Kents look for Clark. Is that okay?"  
  
" Sure. But he back before dinner." Mr. Sullivan warned.  
  
" 'K. Bye." Chloe said leading Lana to the front door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, Pete, Chloe, and Lana were at the Talon. Pete and Chloe sat on the stools while Lana began to make them each a cup of coffee.  
  
" Okay, first we should check the mill down the road." Chloe suggested.  
  
" We could, but it'd be pointless. The police already condemned it and it's being torn down as we speak." Pete added matter-of-factly.  
  
" O - kay then. What do you suggest we do?" Chloe asked resting her elbows on the counter.  
  
" I suggest we call the police." Pete said.  
  
" The police wouldn't do anything yet. They wait until the person has been missing for at least 48 hours ( I know this for a fact. I watched the T.V. show 'Early Edition'. lol.)." Lana said setting three coffee mugs out on the table. It seemed that before they even started, they had reached a dead end.  
  
After Lana gave everyone a coffee, the three friends sat lost in thought. They all realized just how much Clark meant too them. He wasn't just a friend. Without Clark, none of them would be alive. Lana especially noticed this. What if Clark was gone foever and she never told him a how much he ment to her? She quickly chased the thought out of her mind.  
  
" I bet I could find out something on the Internet." Chloe finally said getting up from her stool. " I'll call you guys if I find anything."  
  
" Okay." Lana said as Chloe left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Aww...ow..." Clark moaned as he slowly awoke. He had no clue where he was. It took him a while to realize he wasn't in his loft. He remebered the noise and the meteor rock causing him to faint.  
  
He decided to make use of the sences he still had. He was lieing on a cold, hard surface. Probably a cement floor. It smelled musty and old. This place must not have been used for a while now. So far, he couldn't hear anything. That could be a good sign. Maybe the kidnappers forgot about him.  
  
Solitude. Once again, he was alone. The only diffrence was that he was oblivious as to where he was. But, he did have a guess as to who brought him here and just hoped that guess was wrong.  
  
How backwards was this? Instead of him saving the day, he needed the saving.  
  
Just then, he heard a dark voice. It was pretty obvious of who it was. " Clark Kent. What a nice surprise."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. Don't hate me for making it a cliff hanger. I promise I'll update quickly. :o)  
  
(o: ~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~Happiness~* :o) 


	8. ChApTeR 8

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Thanx The Die Hard! I only get my information for stories from other t.v. shows and movies I watch. Yeah, I forget the guy in Early Edition wasn't disabled when he went missing, but I'll try and fix it up for ya. And I only got the idea for this fic from the M*A*S*H episode and now I'm just having Clark act the way I would act if I suddenly went blind. It would be very strange and don't know if I'd feel like moving on with my life. It would be hard...  
  
Anywayz, thanx for reviewing and I hope u like the rest of the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
There, standing over Clark, was Strike. His cool yet evil face smiling down at him with his deep yellowish eyes full of revenge.  
  
Clark felt weak again - extremely weak. The rocks were coming closer. Strike probably had a few in his hands. He wished he hadn't groaned when he woke up. It might've let Strike know that he was awake.  
  
" Aren't you gonna ask who I am? Or where you are? What I want with a farm boy?" Strike asked.  
  
" You're - you're - Strike." Clark uttered weakly.  
  
" Right, Clark. You're pretty good. How about the other questions? Can you answer those or are you to weak to try?" Strike's face came closer to Clark.  
  
Clark just layed there motionless. The pain slowly flowed threw his body. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He had to get out of here. If he didn't, it could mean death.  
  
" Yeah, I knew there was something odd about you, Kent. It's these rocks ain't it? They kill ya - nice and slow," Strike took a minute to laugh a little. " Just what I want. And right when your inches from death, I'm gonna get your buddy, Lex, to pay up. It's only a matter of time, Clark Kent."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After an hour of finding nothing on the internet, Chloe came back to the Talon. It seemed there was no way they could find Clark.  
  
" This is pitiful! I mean, I'll those times when Clark saved us, and now we can't even repay him," Pete said sadly.  
  
Lana and Chloe silently agreed. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
" Hey, what're you kids going here? Shouldn't you be helping me look for Clark?"  
  
" Lex, " Lana said a little surprised.  
  
" Have you found anything about where he might be?" Chloe asked hopeing he had. After all, he was the one with the connections.  
  
" Yeah, the file that DMX stole last time they were out and about is giving us most of the information we need. I have the police checking out each place right now."  
  
" That's great. Have they found anything?"  
  
" Not so far. Only little notes left for us saying stuff like, ' Sorry try again.' and ' Suck eggs cause we ain't here.' Obviously they have a new place."  
  
Pete, Chloe, and Lana sighed hopelessly. When Lex had come in, they were sure he would have news about Clark, but it seemed he was just as clueless as they were.  
  
" Have you searched the road where the meteor rocks were? Maybe, since they used that road, it'll lead us to their hide out." Chloe said trying desperately not to give it up.  
  
" We checked around the area, but I only found out about Clark not to long ago. They haven't had that much time to search." Lex answered leaning against the booth that the three friends were sitting in.  
  
" Well, can we help search there?" Lana asked eagerly awaiting Lex's answer.  
  
" Sure, just don't get into anything dangerous. If you find the place, let me know. One missing friend is more then enough." Lex said as the other three quickly got up and made their way out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached the road, Chloe pulled her car over onto the edge of the pavement.  
  
" Looks like we definitely aren't alone on this search." Chloe said as Pete and Lana got out of her car.  
  
The normally empty highway was now covered with police cars, officers, and orange cones blocking off the area where the meteor rocks were. It looked as if a crime had just been commited there which was technically what did happen.  
  
" You guys can look around, but don't get lost or anything. If any officer asks why you're here, just tell them I said you can help." Lex advised.  
  
Pete, Chloe, and Lana understood and then decided to start searching further on down the road towards Metropolis.  
  
" You do know they could be just about anywhere. They might even be hiding in a totally diffrent town." Pete said as they continued walking on the old road.  
  
" I'm glad you're thinking positive thoughts, Pete." Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
" I'm just being realistic." Pete shot back ending their conversation.  
  
Lana remained quiet. Somehow she knew Clark was alive. It just wasn't possible for him not to be - was it? He hardly ever got sick or hurt. Surely DMX wasn't that powerful. But, she would never know until they found their new place.  
  
They passed a few other officers and told them what Lex had said. Other then that, it was just a long walk to nowhere. The sun was lowering into the west - not quite to the point to be considered a sun set. An occasional breeze came by and rustled the cornstalks in the fields along side the road. No one talked. They just kept a look out for any hidden pathways or suspicious things.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" You hear me, Kent?! You're not blind AND deaf are you?" Strike asked a little louder.  
  
Clark was too weak to even answer him. Some one needed to find him and quick. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. Another cliffy! lol. I made it as long as I could. It'll be updated soon!  
  
(o: ~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~Happiness~* :o) 


	9. ChApTeR 9

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Gosh, I guess I've totally under estimated myself. I feel like an actual writer you know? But, I'm not gonna be one of those snobby people who get in over there head when they get as may nice reviews as I have. Over 30 of 'em! Wow, that's really nice of u guys. Thanx alot so far. I'll be lookin' for numera cuarenta! lol  
  
I am happy to say that this is one of three chapters I wrote today (and I still haven't finished this story yet. i guess it's gonna be longer then I thought.). The Harry Potter book I'm readin' got my writing juices pumping so I promise this story will get finished ASAP. i know how it feels to get all into a story only to find that the author gave up on it and moved on with their life leaving u on the edge of ur seat for nothing. I repeat - do not hate me, it will get finished, and you Clana people will be especially happy (hint hint).  
  
Also, since Cherry has been so nice in sayin' my story is good, I'm gonna advise everyone readin' this chapter to go read her stories 'Are You Happy Now?', 'I Do', and (my personal fav) 'Messed up Scenes'. And MP119's story 'Red And Green' is very kewl and has some nice pissy Lana for ya. ;o)  
  
Anywayz, I'm sure you'd rather find out what's goin' on in our favorite little town of Smallville, Kansas so I'm gonna shush up and let u read now. :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark gasped for air realizing that it might be the last few breaths of life he would inhale. He felt Strike's devilish grin looking down on him happily. He wished Strike would put the rock a little further away - even a few feet - just for a little while...just so could catch his breath...  
  
" Had enough, Kent?" Strike asked bitterly.  
  
Clark couldn't answer. All of his super-strengthened muscles felt immobile and stiff. A stinging pain hit his eyes - like a dozen bees were stinging them. He knew it was because the rock in Strike's hand was now interacting with the meteor fragments in Clark's eyes. His skin tighened and the veins in his hands were bulging and glowed bright green. Everything Clark had ever done flashed through his mind - his years in Smallville...his loft where he went to think...the times he spent with his friends...all of it might be gone soon. He would be dead and Lana, Chloe, and Lex would never have discovered his secret. Lana would never had known his feelings towards her. ' Get me through this. Please get me through this.' Clark thought desperately. (lol. reminds me of that song by Daniel Bedingfield - I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this, I gotta make, Gotta make it, Gotta make it through - *looks at reader and notices the confused face* sorry - on with the story!)  
  
" I said HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH IF THIS?!" Strike shouted.  
  
" I..I.." Clark managed to start.  
  
" Guess not." Strike cut in. He shoved the gleaming rock he had been holding right against Clark's cheek and slowly walked out of the room laughing quietly.  
  
" Ahh!" Clark shrieked in pain. The rock felt as if it was on fire. His cheek seemed like it was melting. ' Please, please, get me out of this...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
A few hours passed. Chloe, Pete, and Lana's hearts lowered. Clark was their friend. He was always there for them. Why couldn't they save him just this once? There had to be something they hadn't thought of.  
  
" Guys, this is a lot harder then I thought," Chloe admited slowing down and looking at her watch. " It's almost three. My dad serves dinner at five. He'd kill me if Lana and I weren't home by then."  
  
" Chloe, don't say 'kill'." Lana said almost cringing when Chloe had said it.  
  
" Lana, I'm sure we'll find Clark. It just may take a little while," Chloe said cheerfully.  
  
" Yeah, probably like a week." Pete uttered.  
  
" Don't you even care about Clark?" Chloe shot at Pete as she stopped walking.  
  
" 'Course I do. Why do you think I came out here with you?" Pete asked taken back.  
  
Lana broke in, " Guys, cool it okay? While we're standing here fighting, Clark's out there probably hurt or worse. Let's just go back to the car. Maybe Lex and the police found something."  
  
So, without saying anything else, the three teens walking reluctantly back to where they had started searching. The sky was still a clear blue and the sun was still twinkling in between the white, fluffy clouds. It showed no signs of any bad weather which Lana seemed was ironic since she was in no mood for a sweet sunny day like today.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Find anything?" Lex asked them eagerly as soon as he noticed Chloe and the others walking up to him.  
  
" Not a thing," Chloe answered sighing. " How about you?"  
  
To Chloe's surprise, Lex smiled slightly. He finally spoke, " Actually - yeah."  
  
He handed Chloe a piece of paper. Lana and Pete eagerly crowded around her to read it. It was a printed e-mail. Chloe didn't have to guess who it was from. It read:  
  
hey hey hey!  
  
guess we're 2 sneaky 4 ya Lexy. 2 bad u haven't found us yet. tell ya what - u give me two million dollars and a one way ticket out of prison for life, and i'll give ya ur friend back.  
  
but, of course, until i get my share of the deal, the Kent Boy stays with me. and i'll let u in on somethin' - we're not makin' him feel very comfortable at the moment. in fact, he's as sick as a dog and gettin' worse with each second u let pass through ur rich little billionaire fingers.  
  
so, if u decide 2 confirm this fair deal i've given u, u can come by my place - the old Nash warehouse - 2nite at eleven 'o clock on the dot with the money. ALONE. NO TRAPS. NO HIDDEN TRIX. got me? and if i c that ur checkin' out the warehouse b4 eleven, i'll be sending ur little Kent buddy in a box - a pine box. if ya get my drift which i know ya do. ;o)  
  
got it? eleven 'o clock, just u & my money, & Kent Boy lives.  
  
c u around Lexy Baby! ;oD  
  
- StRiKe & the DMX ~Don't Mess Wit Da DMX~  
  
" What're you gonna do?" Chloe asked Lex after she'd finished reading the letter.  
  
" The Nash warehouse is pretty far out of town and is in a remote location. It's quite massive, too. I doubt Strike and his gang buddies will be able to sercure the entire building from us. All we have to do is buy some time with Strike while a few others get inside and get hold of Clark. After Clark's out, we'll nail them."  
  
" That doesn't sound very hard." Lana replied folding her arms matter-of- factly.  
  
" No, it doesn't," Lex added taking the e-mail from Chloe. " Unfortunately, things are a lot harder then they sound."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Sorry, but the chapter ends here. Partly becuz I wanta finish chapter 18 in my harry potter book and partly becuz I was suppose 2 be in bed an hour ago. lol. I promise will update quickly. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will come out so click that button at the bottom of this page! :o)  
  
(o: ~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~Happiness~* :o) 


	10. ChApTeR 10

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. K, here's the deal:  
  
I'm goin' on vacation 4 a week so this fic won't be updated 4 a while. I'm sorry but it's kinda hard 2 not go on vacation. And yes, this is a cliffy so don't kill me cuz I didn't update it. This time I got a reason other then I was just 2 lazy. I actually finished the story, but my beta reader hasn't checked it all yet. I know what happens to Clark and you don't hahahaha - JK!  
  
Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Alright, Mat and Kenneth, you'll be our back up. Stay back on the road near the warehouse. Make sure you can't be seen. When you get the call that Clark is out, notify the rest of the squad and help them in the arrest. Got it?"  
  
" Right, Lex," Mat answered as he and his deputy, Kenneth, got in a police car next to them.  
  
It was 10:45 p.m. The black night's sky sparkled with bright white stars. The air was thick and cool. Everything glowed in the moonlight. It might've actually been a nice, relaxing evening if it weren't for DMX.  
  
Lex was quietly thinking over his plan when he heard from behind him, " How can we help?"  
  
He whirled around to see Chloe, Pete, and Lana eagerly walking toward him each covered with a jacket now that it had gotten so much cooler.  
  
" Well, you could help by staying back here and listening for Mat and Kenneth's call for the police squad."  
  
" Lex, you have tons of other people to do that. We want to do a little more. He's our friend, too." Lana replied flatly.  
  
" I don't want you getting hurt or worse. I could get sued again."  
  
" Like money even matters to you, Lex." Pete snapped.  
  
" The other part of the plan is to risky. You got a long life ahead of you and taking this risk could mean your life would be cut short."  
  
" Yeah, well Clark has a long life ahead of him too and it's not like we're gonna stand back and watch him die." Chloe said realisticly.  
  
Lana winched a little when Chloe mentioned 'die'. She couldn't stand the thought of death. Not after what happened to Whitney.  
  
Lex sighed, " It'll be dangerous."  
  
" What is it?" Chloe asked instantly.  
  
" We need a few more people to sneak inside the warehouse while I'm with Strike. You'll find Clark, get him out, make sure he's alright, and then call Mat and Kenneth on this," Lex informed holding up a walkie-talkie with writing on it that read: ' Property of Smallville Police Department '.  
  
" It'll just be us?" Lana asked unknowningly.  
  
" No, you'll be going with two others," Lex answered walking over to a kid about Clark's age with his back turned.  
  
As soon as Lex layed his hand down on the guy's shoulder he turned around revealing his familiar face.  
  
" Byron?" Lana asked unbelievably.  
  
" Hey, Lana."  
  
" Yo Byron, I didn't know you where a police officer." Pete said.  
  
" Well, I'm not really. When a heard about Clark, I rushed over here to see if I could help. I guess you guys'll be comin' with me and Sarah then?"  
  
" Sarah?" Chloe asked speaking for both Pete and Lana.  
  
" Yeah, she's the other one that's helping retrieve Clark," Lex answered as a girl walked over to the group.  
  
" You wanted me?" she asked looking at Byron and then Lex. She had golden brown hair and a round face with swirling hazel eyes which were set behind a pair of thin glasses that reflected the moonlight. She looked slightly younger than all of them.  
  
" This is Chloe, Pete, and Lana. They're coming with you and Byron."  
  
" Oh, hi," Sarah said a little shyly shaking each of their hands.  
  
" Lex," a police officer shouted from somewhere. " It's almost 10:50. You think we should go on and head over there?"  
  
Lex hesitated before replying, " Yeah, why not? Let's get this show on the road."  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Boss, do you really think this is gonna work? I mean, Lex is a little trickier then most -"  
  
" Shut up, Larson!" Strike snapped rudely.  
  
He stood, with Larson, in the doorway to the warehouse looking out on the dusty road. It was empty at the moment. Strike looked down at his watch. It was 10:55. He'd said 11 on the dot. Just five more minutes...  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Aaa..." Clark groaned.  
  
The pain was now piecring him more then it ever had before. His eyes hurt the worst. He couldn't think about anything else except his family and friends. Why weren't they here...why weren't they helping him...  
  
Suddenly, he became extremely dizzy. He couldn't think straight. The rock on his cheek shocked him with even more pain. He couldn't take it. He passed out once again with his last thought being about one person - Lana.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" It's eleven 'o clock, Boss." Larson informed.  
  
" I know what time it is, you twit!" Strike shouted. He couldn't understand why Lex hadn't come yet. Didn't he care about the Kent Boy?  
  
Just then, he heard the rumbling of a car coming up the road and his smiled widened.  
  
A sleek black limo pulled over onto the side of the road. Seconds later a man with a black suit and white gloves got out of the driver's side and opened the door in the back of the limo revealing Lex Luthor.  
  
" Lexy!" Strike yelled out to him. " Nice wheels! But I did say come alone."  
  
" I know," Lex answered as the man got back into the limo and drove off back where it had come from. " My choffer, Crandal, won't say a thing."  
  
Lex walked towards Strike holding a leather brief case and wearing a black trench coat which flailed out as he the wind blew around him.  
  
" I also said 'eleven on the dot'," Strike added looking down at his watch. " Seems to be 11:02."  
  
Lex reached Strike and stopped, " So I'm guessing you don't want your money?"  
  
Strike grinned uncontrollaby saying, " Come on in, Lexy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A.n. Can you say CLIFFY???? What's gonna happen to Clark?? Does Lex have his plan worked out?? Will Byron, Sarah, Chloe and the others find Clark in time?? Is it already to late?? :oO  
  
Catch the next chapter  
  
Same bat place  
  
Same bat story  
  
lol. K, I've been watching waaaaay to many Batman episodes! Yes, I'll admit it, I'm more of a Batman fan then Superman fan. Don't attack me though or else you'll never know what happens next! :o)  
  
~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~HappinesS~* 


	11. ChApTeR 11

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. And now, after a long wait, here is the next chapter of 'Explicit'!!! Yay!! I finally got it out. So sorry it took so long. I had a great vacation and I'm back and ready to go!!  
  
OMG!!!!! Look at all them reviews!!! Dang!  
  
:o)~I'm happy~(o:  
  
Anywayz, I know you want me to shush up and let you read it so here:  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Lex, Strike, and Larson were out of view, another car drove along the road and came to a halt near the warehouse. It's appearance was hidden by a few trees and brushes. No one in the Nash warehouse could see the five teenagers slowly climb out of it. No one saw them as they tip toed silently through the field...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Strike lead Lex into a small room near the front part of the building and shut the door.  
  
" Money?" Strike demanded breaking the silence.  
  
Lex laid the leather brief case on the dirty table in front of him as he looked around the room.Meteor Rocks filled every corner of the it. The cement walls smelled old and musty. Other than the broken-down table, Lex, the DMX, and the meteor rocks, there was nothing else in the room.  
  
" Larson, count this and make sure it's all there." Strike commanded as Larson jumped forth and opened the suitcase quickly revealing a lot of ten, twenty, and fifty dollar bills.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Byron led them all towards the warehouse. They said nothing as this was going on for fear that one of Strike's gangsters would hear them.  
  
Within a few minutes, they had reached the outside of the rusty warehouse. It looked hauntingly dark during the night especially with the moon's eerie glow. The windows had no glass and were pitch black.  
  
' A perfect place for DMX to hideout,' Lana thought as she followed Pete.  
  
" All right," Byron whispered when they were so close to the building that they could lean against it. " There's a window right above us. Two of you can hoist me up into it and, if it's safe, I'll help everybody else."  
  
Immediately after Byron spoke, Sarah and Pete walked directly under the window which was a few feet above them. Byron placed his feet on their knees and managed to grasp the windowsill. Sarah and Pete held out their hands as Byron awkwardly moved his feet to rest on their palms. Finally, he was able to crawl in.  
  
They heard a thud as he jumped down onto the floor on the other side. It was followed by a rustling as Byron was pulling some empty crates over to the window as quietly as he could. His head popped back through the window again.  
  
" It's all clear. Come on up, guys." Bryon reported to others as Chloe started on her way up to the window.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" There's only one million in here, Boss." Larson announced unhappily.  
  
Strike glared at the money, and then at Lex. " Lexy, I warned you: no tricks."  
  
" It's no trick, Strike. I had a diffrent deal in mind."  
  
" Oh?" Strike stated wanting Lex to continue.  
  
" You give me Clark, and I'll give you one million dollars, a get out of jail free card, and -"  
  
" And?" Strike asked urgently.  
  
" And," Lex continued. " The rights to these rocks you seemed to be so fascinated with. They could make you a fortune you know."  
  
" These rocks? You want to give me these rocks? Oh please! I'm only keeping them for two reasons: to anger your father for the helluvit and to keep that Kent Kid under control." Strike shot back.  
  
" Trust me, Strike, these rocks are more valuable by themselves then they are with some common farm boy." Lex said trying to convince Strike.  
  
" Clark is anything BUT a common farm boy, Lexy Baby, and soon you and the whole rest of Smallville - the whole rest of the world for that matter - will understand that. I've been tracking him down for a long, long time and I know things about him that would even make you a believer in the supernatrual."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Really," Strike answered quickly. " This Kent Boy is worth his weight in gold and I'm not gonna let an offer like this pass by me with only one million dollars and the promise to never be imprisoned. It's not enough, Lexy."  
  
" Clark is not who you think he is," Lex stated almost angrily.  
  
" Oooh, yes he is..." Strike uttered cooly. " Come with me and I'll prove it."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Byron and the others and been able to sneak past the guards who weaved around the piles of meteor rock that filled the warehouse. Th piles were a striking shade of lime green and were twice as high as Byron who was the tallest in the group. He was glad they we so tall. Otherwise, the guards could easily see them.  
  
They searched everywhere, it seemed, until Sarah whispered loudly, " Look!"  
  
She was pointing to a corner of the building where there, to everyone's relief, laid Clark.  
  
" Clark!" Lana whispered excitedly as they raced over to him as quietly as possible.  
  
Even though his eyes were covered with their same bandages, Lana could tell he was unconcious. He had to get out of here and to a hospital.  
  
Pete, who was the only one amongst them who knew Clark's secret, instantly grabbed the rock on his cheek and was about to throw it into the nearest pile.  
  
" No!" Sarah shrieked quietly as Pete suddenly remembered. He handed Sarah the rock who laid it lightly on the pile.  
  
" We'll never be able to carry him through that window." Chloe whispered hopelessly.  
  
Byron looked around, " There's a back door over in the nearst corner from this one. We could try to pull him out that way."  
  
" Why didn't we just walk through that way when we came in?" Chloe asked cleverly.  
  
" Cause, until now, I didn't know it wasn't being guarded." Byron replied calmly.  
  
" Uh - Byron? About it not being guarded..." Sarah's voice trailed off as everyone looked over at the door.  
  
A huge and overly muscular black man walked in front of it. Just by looking at his stalid face, they knew they weren't going to be able to waltz right past him with his prisoner.  
  
" You think he sees us?" Lana asked wondering.  
  
" No, but I'm pretty sure he's the one who guards all the doors. Maybe we can trick him into thinking someone's at the other door so he goes to check on it." Byron answered tactfully.  
  
" I'll go," Sarah offered helpfully.  
  
" I will, too." Chloe added.  
  
" Alright. Don't get caught though, okay?" Byron warned as the two girls dashed swiftly away.  
  
" What if that guy comes over here to check on Clark, too?" Lana said.  
  
" Let's hope not," Byron answered kneeling down next to Lana who had her hand resting on Clark's.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The tensness rises!!! WHAT WILL EVER BECOME OF CLARK?? WHAT IS STRIKE UP TO?? WILL SARAH AND CHLOE GET CAUGHT BY THE BIG MEAN DMX DUDE??  
  
All these questions will be answered next time  
  
Same Smallville place  
  
Same Smallville story  
  
lol. Now I got it rite! :o)  
  
~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~HappinesS~* 


	12. ChApTeR 12

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. K, this is a really mean cliffy. Sorry about the wait on this one. After I went on vacation, my beta reader did. Go figure.  
  
Anywayz, this is the second to last chapter of this fic so I had to make just one more cliffy. The Clana will be coming!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sarah and Chloe ran from pile to pile slowly edging their way towards the front door to the warehouse. As the night progressed, the sky darkened and Chloe hoped Sarah knew where they were going in the right direction because she couldn't see anything except for the glowing rocks and Sarah jogging slyly in front of her.  
  
" Here we are," Sarah whispered as Chloe noticed a metal door in the wall right next to them.  
  
They both hid behind the nearest pile. Sarah grabbed one of the smaller rocks and looked over at Chloe as she did the same.  
  
At almost the same time, the girls launched their rocks striaght at the door making a loud clanking noise.  
  
To Chloe and Sarah's surprise, however, the muscular man did not come to check on it. Instead, Strike, Larson, and Lex came over to the scene in which the noise was being made. The two girls' hearts skipped a beat - the guard obviously didn't fall for it.  
  
" What the hell was that?" Strike asked to no one imparticular.  
  
Chloe and Sarah made sure they weren't visible as Strike lead the others over to the corner where Clark was mumbling something about guards sleeping on the job. The two looked at each other horrified. Strike was going to find Byron, Pete, and Lana waiting for them to return and help with carrying Clark out. Quicker then they had left, Sarah and Chloe ran back towards the corner silently following Strike.  
  
" Anyways, all I gotta do is get the kid away from these rocks, Lexy. Then you'll see him shine." Strike stated smoothly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" 'D you hear that?" Byron asked breaking the silence.  
  
" Yeah," Pete replied uneasily, " Sounded like - Strike."  
  
Suddenly, Strike, Larson, and Lex appeared right in front of them. Lana almost gasped but caught herself in the nick of time. To their relief, Strike wasn't looking down at Clark and neither was Larson. They were both looking over at the gigantic guard by the back door.  
  
" Ay, Hannibal! Thought I told you to check all the doors."  
  
" You did," the black man answered in a rough voice.  
  
" Well, didn't you here that noise by the front door?"  
  
" Well, I thought it was you so I -"  
  
" It wudn't me, Hannibal," Strike shouted back at the guard. Chloe guessed Strike was probably the only one that could yell at Hannibal like that and not get a broken leg.  
  
At this point, Byron and Pete were making a quick attempt to carry Clark behind a rock pile to conceal him before Strike saw what them all. Lex was the only one who noticed this, however, and didn't make an effort to notify Strike or Larson.  
  
" Man, Strike - come on. I didn't know. Right after it happened I heard your voice -"  
  
" Shut up, Hannibal. You and Larson need to go check it out. Me and Lex got some buisness."  
  
" Whatever," Hannibal said coldly as Larson and him disappeared to go check on the other door.  
  
" Now, let me show you your -"  
  
Strike stopped in mid-sentence. He turned to notice that Clark was gone. His face came a burning red.  
  
" What is it you're gonna show me, Strike?" Lex asked keenly folding his arms and glancing over his shoulder just enough to notice the five kids crawling out of the warehouse carrying Clark noiselessly. Lex smiled.  
  
Strike however was far from smiling. He turned to Lex with flaming eyes. He jammed a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small gun aiming it straight at Lex.  
  
" What a minute, Strike. I -"  
  
" I said NO TRICKS!" Strike reminded yelling out the last two words. He was so angry, the revolver in his hand was shaking fiercely.  
  
" Strike, I was with you the whole time. I couldn't have done this."  
  
" SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THIS! I'm not STUPID!" Strike screamed as his words echoed angrily off the walls. He took a moment to calm himself even though his hand was still shaking as it pointed the gun unmistakably toward Lex's heart. He took in a deep breath and uttered plainly, " If I can't kill your freaky friend, I'll just have to kill you."  
  
" This is the police! Drop the gun right now!" Mat yelled as he, Kenneth, and a few other officers rushed into through the back door aiming their own guns at Strike's shaking body.  
  
Strike hesitated before dropping his gun on the floor and stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. He looked over at Lex and stared demonically.  
  
" Don't mess wit da Lex." Lex warned him grinning from ear to ear as Mat and Kenneth arrested him as well as Larson, Hannibal, and the other gang members.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Byron and Pete carried Clark about halfway through the field next to the warehouse before they heard Clark groaning. They immediately lowered him to the ground.  
  
" Clark?" Lana asked him softly.  
  
" L-Lana?" he asked slowly awakening. " W-what happened to Strike? Where am I? He didn't kidnap you, too?"  
  
" No, the police nailed him." Pete informed happily remembering that it was he who'd called Mat and Kenneth to bring the rest of the squad out.  
  
" With the help of yours truly." Chloe said smiling.  
  
" Wow," Clark joined everyone else in smiling. " You guys actually did it. I knew you would."  
  
" Yeah, well we had a little help from Lex..." Chloe admited.  
  
" And Sarah and me," Byron spoke up finally.  
  
Pete noticed Clark's confused looked and added, " Byron and Lex's friend, Sarah, helped us find you."  
  
" Byron? Wow, I don't know what to say - thanks."  
  
" Well, you didn't think we'd just leave you there did you?" Chloe asked already know what the answer was.  
  
" 'Course not." Clark said happily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
" Clark!" Martha shrieked as she saw her son slowly getting out of the car that took him and the others back to the highway where he'd lost his sight just days before.  
  
As soon as he got out of the car, he felt Martha's embrace.  
  
" I'm alright, Mom," Clark assured her returning the hug.  
  
" We're glad of that." Jonathan said adding himself in the gesture.  
  
Everyone else looked on happily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Saturday had finally arrived and Clark was nervously waiting at the hospital room for Dr. Bryce. His week was up and now it was time for the bandages on his eyes to be removed.  
  
He wasn't exactly happy. Even though the bandages would come off, it didn't nessacarily mean his vision was back. He knew the chances of him getting it back were very slim especially since his eyes had been exposed to the meteor rock for so long. He'd felt them burning and stinging. He hoped it didn't have any effect on his vision. He just had to wish for the best.  
  
Just about everyone of his friends were cramped in the slightly small room waiting patiently. There were his parents, Lex, Chloe, Pete, Byron, Sarah (even though he hadn't even seen her yet but she felt she should be there since she helped save his life), and - of course - Lana. With all these people around him, he just had to get his sight back. There was no way he could do without it. He would be even more depressed then he was now. Now he knew what blind people felt like. Not the people with bandages on their eyes that had a chance to see again, but the ones that would live forever never knowing what a sun set looked like. Now that he knew, he admired all of those people for how they go about their day ignoring their handicap. It was amazing.  
  
He heard the door creak open and then close. This was followed by Dr. Bryce's sweet voice.  
  
" Good afternoon, everybody. Looks like you have quite a fan club, Clark."  
  
" Yeah, I guess so," Clark agreed wishing she'd move on to unwrapping his bandages.  
  
" All right, now after I've removed these strips of gauze, cover your eyes with your hand because it might seem a little bright in here," Dr. Bryce informed as she sat in a chair in front of Clark.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and answered, " Right."  
  
He felt her cool hands on his forehead and heard the bandage being pulled off slowly. Layer after layer came off until there were no bandages left. He put his hand in front of his eyes as Dr. Bryce instructed him to do.  
  
" Okay, now open your eyes slowly and tell me if you can see."  
  
Everyone in the room, including Clark, held their breath and Clark thought to himself, ' Well, here I goes nothing.'  
  
And he opened his eyes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*notices reader's angry face which resembles the facial expression of an enraged siber-tooth tiger* Please don't hate me! It's a cliffy! I love makin' cliffies. I had to do it! A little voice in my head told me to! Don't hurt me! I swear I'll post the next and last chapter if you'll just let me live! I even got proof. Check this out:  
  
**ELECTRIC SPYRO'S OFFICAL CONTRACT OF A PROMISED COMPLETION**  
  
I, Electric Spyro, hereby solmenly swear to update this story in order to make it fit for entertained Smallville lovers/readers everywhere, to further extend the the collection of Clana fan fics, and to forfill the challenge of finishing the story in question (entitled 'Explicit') before a irritated and annoyed reader (such as yourself) tracks me down and dents my skull in so help me God.  
  
In the event that I do not complete this story (cause being anything other then death, illness, or a broke-down computer), I will hereby promise to make known to you my home address so you all may invade my slighly untidy sleeping area (bedroom) at will and attack me with pillows, books, legos, pinecones, etc. until the completion of the fan fic in question ('Explicit') is official.  
  
Signed - Electric Spyro, author of 'Trepidation', 'Ode To Spiderman', 'Mr. Monk Goes Camping', and 'Explicit' all of which can be read on www.fanfiction.net and 'The All American Kids' which can be read on www.fictionpress.com (for more stories by Electric Spyro, go to this author's profile thingy)  
  
See, it will get finished ASAP! lol. L8r! :o)  
  
~Reviews~ + *Me* = *~HappinesS~* 


	13. ChApTeR 13

~Explicit~ by Electric Spyro  
  
AA.n. Here it is! This is the last part of 'Explicit' and it has CLANA!! lol. It also has a little song fic at the end and some lines from the M*A*S*H episode 'Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind' which was my inspiration for this fic (as I said earlier in the story). See if you can spot the stolen lines! lol. ;o)  
  
LaSt ChApTeR!!!!! Omg - cLaNa!!!! YAY!!! Clana's de best!!! YAAAAaaaaY!!!!  
  
hehe - gotta love me. :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
At first all he could see was a huge peach colored blob surrounded by little blobs that were all varied colors.  
  
He thought that was the best he'd be able to see - that he could officially say that not all of his sight had come back - but then, all the blobs seemed to shrink. And as they shrinked, they became clearer. To Clark's amazement, everything was perfectly clear and vivid within a few seconds. The peach blob was his hand and the other blobs were all his family and friends surrounding him. He smiled gleefully.  
  
" Five fingers - right?" Clark asked as he saw everyone else exhaling the long breath they had held.  
  
" Exactly, Clark," Dr. Brice confirmed standing up and throwing away Clark's bandages in the trash can next to her chair. She smiled along with the others.  
  
" Oh, Clark," Martha couldn't help but hug her son. She'd been so worried and now she realized that giant weight was gone.  
  
Clark hugged his mother thinking about how it would've been if he couldn't see. He glanced at everyone smiling uncontrollably. Lex, Pete, Chloe, Lana, Byron - he wouldn't be able to see any of them. He noticed another girl who must be Sarah. Clark had a feeling he and everyone else (including Byron and Sarah) would be a much closer friends then they had been. And now, more then ever, he wanted to tell them all his secret. But knew he couldn't. He couldn't put that burden on his friends. Besides, they'd probably all act like Pete had and he didn't really want to get in a fight with any of them now. 'Maybe I'll tell them,' thought Clark. 'Someday.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
That same day, after he left the hospital, Clark climbed up the creaky steps to the loft. Seeing everything again made him feel more at home. He looked over at his telescope and noticed Lana standing next to it looking out at the sky which was turning purplish-red as the sun began to set.  
  
" Lana?"  
  
She whirled around and gave him a sweet smile and then looked back out at the window.  
  
" I guess it's nice to see a sun set again, huh Clark?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
" Yeah, it's one of the things I missed alot." Clark answered walking over next to her and the telescope.  
  
There was a long pause in which neither one of them knew what to say. But some how there wasn't really anything that needed to be said. However, Clark felt he should talk Lana since she had most likely gone out of her way to see him.  
  
" Do know how funny it sounds when you hear someone slip in the mud?" Clark stated smiling a little. " Or that when it rains, it sounds exactly like steaks sizzling on a grill?"  
  
Lana looked deeply at Clark as if trying to read his mind.  
  
" No, I - I never realized that. I guess when you can see your kind of at a disadvantage to that type of stuff."  
  
" Yeah," Clark agreed wholeheartedly. " It was a lucky thing. First I got a chance to see without my eyes, and then I got them back." Clark admitted glancing over at Lana to meet his eyes with hers.  
  
Lana looked back at the sun as if to shake off what she had been thinking. She took a small breath and said, " Do you remember when you walked me home the night the DMX were arrested the first time?"  
  
" Yeah," Clark answered uneasily not sure where this was going and hoping it didn't end in another fight about his secret.  
  
" And we - you know -"  
  
" Kissed," Clark finished immediately feeling a little worse. " Listen, Lana, I would've never done that if I'd have know you didn't want me to -"  
  
" No, Clark it's not that," Lana interupted quickly. " It's about the part when were - Clark, I swore we were floating."  
  
Clark's brain quickly switched on. He had to think up an excuse - or did he? Why couldn't he just tell her? 'Because she wouldn't understand and she'd hate me forever.' Clark thought sadly.  
  
" Floating? I don't think we were -"  
  
" I know you're lieing, Clark," Lana said glancing back at him and folding her arms.  
  
Clark sighed wishing he could just tell her and get it over with. But that was out of the question. He couldn't. Lana wouldn't understand.  
  
" If I told you, you'd never want to talk to me again."  
  
" How would you know, Clark?" Lana asked coldly.  
  
" Lana, I just - I can't - I -"  
  
" Why not?" Lana snapped rudely. " You could at least say what's stopping you from telling me."  
  
" I don't want to lose you as a friend." Clark admited desparetly.  
  
" Were you making us float?"  
  
Clark would've laughed at the question if she hadn't been so serious. Surprising even himself, Clark replied, " Yes."  
  
Lana looked at him as if she watching a extremely interesting television show. ' That's just what I feel like - a television show.' Clark said in his mind.  
  
" I didn't know I could do it until then. I'm telling you truth, Lana. I had know clue I was gonna do that." Clark tried to explain. " I had know clue I was gonna do any of that. It just - happened. I swear all I planned do was walk you home. That's it."  
  
" So it was just a heat-of-the-moment type thing? It didn't mean anything?"  
  
" No, I mean -" Clark spoke up quickly. " I kissed you because I wanted to - for a long time I've wanted to. But I never thought you felt the same..."  
  
" I didn't either," Lana added.  
  
" I'm sorry, Lana..."  
  
" You always are," Lana said sorely turning away from him and starting towards the stairs.  
  
He couldn't let her walk away like this. He didn't want her to leave angry at him. Suddenly, with renewed determination, Clark grabbed Lana's arm, turned her around, and kissed her.  
  
Clark moved his hands to her cheeks and then pulled out of the kiss.  
  
" But this time I'm really sorry," Clark said softly.  
  
Lana showed a bright smile which Clark returned. He was so glad that he could she into her eyes. See what she saw. Feel what she felt. He now realized that his temporary blindness had helped him see even clear then he ever had before.  
  
" You are beautiful," he complimented is his own unique Clark Kent way that made Lana feel as is she was imprisoned in his eyes.  
  
They didn't talk for a minute. Most likely because they weren't really sure that this had just happened. It was like the feeling that Clark had felt when had been in the rain with Lana was flooding back into him. Flowing through him like a cup of hot chocolate on a brisk cold winter night. All tenseness and stress and worries seemed to vanish. It was just Clark and Lana - together at last.  
  
" Do you think you could float again?" Lana asked sweetly.  
  
Right after she requested it, they were both being lifted slowly from the loft floor. She looked up at Clark and realized it really didn't matter that she didn't know his full secret - yet anyways. For now, she was perfectly satisfied with what he'd showed her. Not only the floating part, but the fact that their love was clearer then ever.  
  
" You are amazing," Lana said truthfully wrapping her arms around his shoulders just as she had done when they had been dancing a few days before.  
  
They kissed once more as a calm breeze blew cooly into the room and danced around them.  
  
~I'm falling even more in love with you~  
  
~Letting go of all I've held onto~  
  
~I'm standing here until you make me move~  
  
~I'm hanging by a moment here with you~  
  
~I'm living for the only thing I know~  
  
~I'm running and not quite sure where to go~  
  
~and I don't know what I'm diving into~  
  
~just hanging by a moment here with you~  
  
~just hanging by a moment~  
  
~hanging by a moment~  
  
~hanging by a moment~  
  
~hanging by a moment here with you~  
  
ThE EnD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.n. Hey, hey, hey, hey! How'd you like the Clana at the end? I don't know why I put the last words of the Lifehouse song at the end of this fic. Just thought it sounded kewl.  
  
Anywayz REVIEW! I LOVE 'EM!!! I'm thinkin' up another fluffy Clana story already! :o) 


	14. ThANx EvERyBoDy!

Now, like I've done with all my other fanfic stories, I'm taking the time to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
LL  
  
Btab12207  
  
Eliza Rosenberg  
  
shortie00  
  
Thir 13en Ghosts- Elemental  
  
Silence-endlessecho (I'm still happy that u liked my fic!)  
  
MRP  
  
GuitarTurtle  
  
deanine  
  
Lavenderangel (I'm glad I made this fic was so realistic 4 ya!)  
  
sheree  
  
Serria23  
  
Midnight Driad (Thanx 4 the apology. It was really nice of u!)  
  
The Die Hard (thanx 4 all that advice!)  
  
Spider-Man Manic  
  
Bon  
  
CC79 (I finally finished Harry Potter!! YaY!! I read it when I was tired 2.)  
  
MP119 (hey! Sup Mel? :o) lol)  
  
Cherry (Thanx a bunch 4 the tons of reviews and e-mails u sent! Can't wait 4 your next fic. If it's anything like your other ones, IT WON'T STINK! :o)  
  
And a gigantic shout out 2 David J. Duncan who was my beta reader 4 this fic. ThAnX DaViD!!!  
  
Also I want 2 say "HoLLa!" 2 The Real Me1 and evillil1 who r my pals from skool!  
  
DiScLaiMeR: Just 2 make sure I don't wind up in jail before I even get to college, I DON'T OWN SMALLVILLE! :o)  
  
JuST iN CaSe: If I 4got ur name when I was thankin' everybody or I misspelled it, just e-mail me & I'll fix it rite up! ;o)  
  
CoMiNG SooN: A will have a one-chapter fic coming to ff.net soon called 'Complete', which will have nothing 2 do with 'Trepidation' or 'Explicit', and I've just started on writing a sequel to 'Explicit'. If you have any ideas or anything a about a continuation, feel free 2 tell me!  
  
C U N SmaLLviLLe!!!  
  
L8r!!!!  
  
- Electric Spyro :o) 


End file.
